


Beginning

by ada1987



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada1987/pseuds/ada1987
Summary: Kol-sha never discovered the son of L Rell and Ash.
Relationships: L'Rell/Ash Tyler | Voq
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Beginning

L Rell grabbed Ash's hand.   
"He doesn't know me," she whispered. There was panic in her voice. And  
fear.   
"He didn't even know me," he replied, nodding. "It will be good."   
The door opened and L Rell's uncle stood in it.   
"I knew you'd come," he told her, and looked at Ash. "I knew it."   
"I came for my son," she secretly grabbed Tyler's hand what her uncle  
didn't miss. He didn't like the influence of this Earthling — although he  
claimed to be Klingon — on his niece. And because of the baby, L Rell  
will be even more vulnerable. The leader of the Klingon Empire should live only for his nation. Not for the family. And L Rell already has her own family.   
"Your son!" Uliek said, gesturing inside the hall.   
LRell walked in. On the outside she seemed balanced and strong as  
ever, but her uncle and Tyler could see her trembling as she walked to where her  
son was lying.   
The child did not sleep. He looked curiously with his eyes — completely black Voq's eyes  
—and smiled at her. Something fantastic appeared in her  
heart. Something that wasn't there before. And what appeared with the  
first smile her son gave her.   
Tyler too was watching in awe the scene in front of him. He hugged L Rell  
and whispered, “Come on, let's take him home. Everything is going to be alright."   
She looked at him in fear and shook her head.   
“No, I… I don't think it's a good idea. I've never held a baby in my  
hands. ”   
He took her by both hands; stared at the huge claws for a moment, and  
then looked into her eyes.   
"Everything will be all right," he repeated.   
“What if he falls down? He's so small, ”she repeated uncertainly. Her current state for strange for him. As if this Klingon woman was a different person than the one sitting in the Klingon High Council, or that disgusting creature whose lusts he had to satisfy on a prison ship.   
"Your mother also held you in your arms when you were an infant," he  
whispered, and added, "Voq had no such memories."   
She looked at him gently.   
"All right!", she said, reaching out for the baby with the greatest caution.   
She held him in her arms like a precious treasure what he was for her at the  
moment.   
"Let's go home," said Ash, wrapping his arms around her.   
The house in which L Rell lived was not suitable for a child. In fact,  
it wasn't suitable for human, either. L Rell had rarely ever been there as  
she spent most of the days in the High Council convincing Kosh and his  
supporters that the war with the Federation was not a good idea.   
She put the baby on the mattress she slept on herself. The  
child had fallen asleep in the meantime, and she was staring at him in awe.   
This was how Ash Tyler found her.   
He hugged her and they were looking at the sleeping baby together.   
"We have to choose a name," he whispered, and L Rell nodded.   
"He will be called Tenavik."


End file.
